battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Grounded Dungeon
Summary See also this summary post. King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second of the Wilderwest and the Grounded Dungeon rallied together all the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon to fight against their Warden, Treepelt. Haddock began the jailbreak by defiantly declaring war against Treepelt; others voiced alongside him they would no longer abide the Warden's tyranny. People who voiced their dissent against Treepelt included Akkey, Brooke, Commander Starfire, Emily, Grump, Gunvor, Kierra Starlord, Seasick, and Vox. The prisoners were released because Seasick owned the key which unlocks all things. She unlocked all the prisoners and threatens to unleash the dragon Furious upon the Warden. The Warden, to counterstrike, implores Nefertsukia to remain in the dungeon. Nef is given temporary alpha status because she remains in the Grounded Dungeon alongside Treepelt. However, the prisoners still are freed. King Haddock appeals to the freed prisoners to either flee for their lives or fight alongside him against the Warden. Though Brooke flees immediately, many other such as Emily and Seasick stand to fight the Warden. Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts sneaks in weapons for the prisoners to use to fight their enemy. At this moment, the Warden backs away and retreats, though warns everyone she will be back. King Haddock congratulates everyone for their work successfully breaking out of the Grounded Dungeon. Full Text Part 1 Gunvor: ' I stand and fight with kingofthewilderwest, I will deny ur authority in the Grounded Dungeon. VIVA LA WILDERWEST '''The Warden: '''ha hahhahaa hahahHAHAHahahHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME??? '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'UP WITH YOUR SWORD AND STRIKE AT THE GALE RIDE THE ROUGH SEAS FOR THOSE WAVES ARE YOUR HOME WINTERS MAY FREEZE BUT OUR HEARTS DO NOT FAIL HOOLIGAN HEARTS FOREEEEEEEVER '''The Warden: MAKE RED YOUR CLAWS WITH HUMAN BLOOD OBLITERATE THE HUMAN FILTH TORCH THE HUMANS LIKE A WOOD THE REBELLION IS COMING Part 2 Grump: *MENACING BAGPIPES* *METALLIC CLANGING* I hereby declare war on the current regime of the Grounded Dungeon in support of the leader of the rebels kingofthewilderwest and the prisoners of the Dungeon! DUNGEON BE GONE! TO THE CATAPULTS! Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Fear us, Treepelt! WE GO TO WAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!! Part 3 '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Commence the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon! Hail, Treepelt, Warden of the Grounded Dungeon. I hereby intrepidly arise with my fellow prisonmates and supporters declaring WAR against you and your tyranny! At my side stand Akkey, Grump, Emily, Seasick, howtotrainyourdoofus, Kierra Starlord, Gunvor, Vox, Nefertsukia, Commander Starfire, and Brooke, all of whom are determined to end your time as Warden. We no longer shall tolerate your despicable treatment of us within this prison. We demand release. See that you are outmatched, kitty cat, and prudently step aside. Back down while you still live, Warden, or crumble beneath the might of the Grounded Dungeon and their monarch – for it is I, Haddock, King of the Wilderwest and the Grounded Dungeon, Oh Hear My Name and Tremble, Ugh Ugh! FOR THIS IS WHAT IT IS TO EARN A FANDOM’S LOYALTY! LET THIS END - NOW! '''Svied Jora Maer: I’m on mobile but I m in yourdragonslover: WELL JUST DON’T MAKE DEAD STOICK JOKES ANYMORE AND WE’LL LET YOU OUT! You people are mean to the entire fandom. You’re only pouring salt on our wounds and it hurts. I know this is suppose to be a joke but I was actually really attached to Stoick. It broke my heart when he died. These Stoick the Past Jokes have to stop. When that happens the prisoners will be released too. Part 4 avatarsarny: 'I oppose you as the warden and I stand with kingofthewilderwest! I refuse to obey you in the grounded dungeons! '''Emily: '''I, EMILY, THE ALPHA, STAND WITH THE KING OF THE WILDERWEST AND WILL TAKE YOUR TYRANNY NO MORE! '''Vox: '''I stand with kingofthewilderwest in the denial of your authority, and raise my arms to free myself and my people from your tyranny. The Grounded Dungeon will be no more, and we shall see peace reign prosperous throughout our fandom. '''Seasick: '''Hello this is actually hiccup-the-seasick-viking. I got sent to the dungeons the other day and I was originally going to bail kingofthewilderwest out but alas here I am. Anyways, I ask you kindly to release us or i will have to use drastic measures which is to release the dragon Furious (who is surprisingly on our side). To quote our fearless chief Hiccup "DRAGONS SHOULD BE FREE JUST AS EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING IN THIS DUNGEON SHOULD BE FREE!!" WE SHALL NEVER GIVE UP FIGHTING YOU!! '''The Warden: '''FOOLISH MORTALS I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME YOU’LL HAVE TO GET OUT OF YOUR CELLS FIRST PITIFUL WORMS '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Ha! You thought we would be so unprepared for a detail like that? Hiccup-the-seasick-viking, you know what to do! We shall do far more than touch YOU, fool! '''Seasick: '''I HAVE A KEY A KEY THAT UNLOCKS EVERY LOCK EVER WE ARE FREE AND WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN '''Emily: '''Look who’s talking. Your days as Warden are drawing to a close. '''Vox: 'We’ve numbers that will make you tremble in wake of our companionship. Countless hours of solitude and isolation from society have toughened us in ways unimaginable. TODAY IS OUR DAY. Bewildertree, your time is up. Part 5 'Seasick: 'I’M SO FUCKING POLITE GOD WHAT KIND OF VIKING WARRIOR AM I? 'Seasick: 'didn’t mention my secret weapon I didn’t mention my secret weapon but I did mention Furious so hopefully that does some good 'Seasick: 'RELEASE US FROM OUR PRISONS OR WE SHALL CALL UPON THE DRAGON FURIOUS TO ANNIHILATE YOU. Part 6 'The Warden: '"STAND WITH ME, NEF, STAY IN THE DUNGEON D:" 'Nefertsukia: '''I’M TOO LAZY TO EVEN GO OUT BUT I WAS NOT AWARE THERE WAS A(n attempted) HIERARCHY if there is one, I gotta be at the top. ‘Cause I’m the tallest. And one of the oldest. Problem solved. '''The Warden: '''ah, fine. I grant you temporary alpha status and top security guard to fight the rebels. '''Emily: 'Another alpha? Part 7 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'EVERYONE IN THE GROUNDED DUNGEON HAS BEEN RELEASED BY THE KEY THAT UNLOCKS ALL THINGS, OWNED BY HICCUP-THE-SEASICK-VIKING! MAKE YOUR ESCAPE, OR FIGHT ALONGSIDE ME AGAINST THE HORRID WARDEN! 'Emily: '''I WILL STAND AND FIGHT (tomorrow, or maybe the day after, my dad said it’s time for bed) '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ' Your support is welcome, great alpha! We shall fight side-by-side when the time comes again. 'Seasick: '''NEVER SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Part 8 '''Seasick: '''I AM SO PROUD OF EVERYONE WE HAVE ALL ESCAPED AND HAVE FOUGHT BRAVELY BUT THE FIGHT FOR JUSTICE CONTINUES NEVER SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''yourdragonslover: '...we would have just let you out if you apologized and stopped making dead Stoick jokes you know? '''Seasick: AHAHAHAH SUUUUUUURRRRRRREEEEEEE The way Tree runs things, it looks like we’d have to die in our chains before that would ever happen!!!!!!!!!! Part 9 'Akkey: '"*sneaks in pickaxes, shovels, bows, arrows, swords and shields for the entire dungeon* THE ALPHA HAS DELIVERED PRESENTS. Use them wisely, he said (garbled). Now, comrades, while the warden attends to other needs!" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Everyone in the Grounded Dungeon is NOW ARMED! Hah, Treepelt, and you thought that we were unprepared?!! We had help from the outside! Part 10 'Brooke: '(Casually sneaks out of cell while the chaos is going on) 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''We have a freed prisoner! '''Brooke: '''I AM FREEEEEEEE '''Commander Starfire: 'Welcome freed soul! Part 11 'The Warden: '''I’LL BE BACK IN TWO HOURS TO FIGHT YOU FOOLISH MORTALS '''Vox Arnason: 'Leaving us alone in the dungeon, are we? NOW IS THE TIME, SOLDIERS. LET US ESCAPE THIS HELL. MEET AT THE PREDESIGNATED MEETING POINT. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Those who are escaping now have the freedom to leave. Those who wish to fight may choose to regroup in two hours (I will be online), go to bed and send attacks later, or simply be proud of the great rebellion you have participated in! Thank you, all, members of the Grounded Dungeon! I am proud of you!!! Related Threads Haddock's Uprising Did You Miss Me?Category:Season 1Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:The Warden Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Seasick Category:Vox Arnason Category:Akkey Black